The present invention relates to a bread baking appliance which automatically and continuously conducts all of the bread baking processes, such as mixing, kneading, rising, and baking.
The conventional baking system utilizes separate processes for dough preparing and for baking, and could not operate in one continuous process. A new household appliance which can bake bread in one continuous process has been introduced recently. This new appliance has a bread case provided with an impeller on its bottom, a heater element located around the lower part of the case, and a timer controller for timing to knead, rise, and bake. However, the appliance generally has too large a temperature difference, the temperature being low at the lid and high around the lower part, resulting in incomplete baking at the upper side of the bread. The temperature difference also creates a humid atmosphere in the bread case causing the bread to contain more water. This appliance is shown in FIG. 4.